epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Birds
EBF4 Foe Black Bird.png|Black Bird EBF4 Foe Mage Bird.png|Mage Bird EBF4 Foe Thunder Bird.png|Thunder Bird Birds are a recurring class of enemy in the ''Epic Battle Fantasy'' series. Appearing in both the third and fourth games, the class consists of three species: the Swift Crow, the Mage Bird, and the Thunderbird. Birds are generally low-tier foes specializing in disruption and/or magic attacks. As flying enemies, they have high Evade, making high-accuracy attacks a strong asset against them. On the other hand, their defences tend to be poor, and their is usually low enough to be defeated in two or three turns. All Birds share a resistance to Earth and a weakness to Wind. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Swift Crow The first variant of Bird encountered in the game, mainly inhabiting the Vegetable Forest. It appears to be an over-sized version of a real-world crow with red eyes. Its primary attack is a quick flurry of slashes with its talons, dealing multiple weak hits to a single target. It can also flap its wings violently to kick up clouds of sand, dealing light magical damage to a single target while lowering their accuracy. Since it has above-average Evade, the latter attack can be surprisingly annoying, but a continuous stream of attacks and high-accuracy skills (such as Lance's Snipe) will make short work of it. Swift Crows are weak to Thunder, Poison, and Wind. Mage Bird The second Bird in Epic Battle Fantasy 3 is mostly encountered in Rock Lake, and appears as a white bird with a short pink beak. It wears a long black cloth over its head, giving it the appearance of a hooded sorcerer. Unlike the Swift Crow, the Mage Bird relies heavily on magic attacks, only using its claw attacks if ed. It casts a wide variety of powerful, single-target spells, such as Iceshard, Thunderbolt, and Fireball. Although powerful offensively, it lacks defence (apart from its high Evade), allowing players to bring it down quickly, especially if they use Thunder and Wind attacks. Thunderbird The final species of Bird appears in the ruins. It is a bright yellow creature with a long orange beak, spiky yellow feathers, and several long tail feathers resembling lightning bolts. As its name and appearance suggests, the Thunderbird is a Thunder-based foe. It uses a combination of claw attacks and Thunder spells, one of which (Thunderstorm) can hit the entire party at once. Thunder and Stun resistance is useful for reducing the Thunderbird's offensive effectiveness. Unlike the other two Birds, Thunderbirds absorb Thunder damage with ease. However, they are vulnerable to Poison and Water, as well as the usual weakness of Wind. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 In Epic Battle Fantasy 4, Birds return in similar roles as the last game. All Birds have above-average Evade, Ice, Poison, and Wind weaknesses, and an immunity to Earth. Black Bird Black bird is similar to Swift Crow in the last game. It uses the wind element and weak attacks. It is easy to face but hard to hit due to its high evasion. Weak to Thunder, Ice, Wind, Poison, and Holy elements while they can absorb Dark element and are immune to Earth element. Thunder Bird Thunderbirds act similar to the ones from the last game. They use electric spells such as thunderbolt or thunderstorm as well as the Wind element. Their attacks have chances to stun the party. Just like Crows, Thunderbirds are difficult to hit due to high evasion. They are weak to Poison, Ice, Wind, and Dark elements but absorb Thunder and are immune to Earth. Mage Bird Mage Birds have been revamped in Epic Battle Fantasy 4. Instead of being damage-dealing spell casters, they are instead extremely powerful support foes whose main focus is to weaken the party while strengthening allies, making it important to kill it first. Mage Birds use the Slow Down spell, which can reduce the accuracy and evasion of one of your party members and stun for two turns. They can buff allies with Speed Up, which increases accuracy and evasion. Like Mage Dogs, Mage Birds can drain most of any party member's and they are immune to Holy and Dark elements. They are weak to Thunder, Wind, Ice, and Poison element. Mage Birds differ from Mage Dogs in that they have a 50% resistance to Syphon. Successfully syphoning a Mage Bird will make its magic useless, just like a Mage Dog, but it rarely happens. However, they have more weaknesses than Mage Dogs, so they can be taken down relatively quickly with focused attacks. In addition, Mage Birds have no damaging spells. They can strike with their claws, but do it rarely. Trivia *The design for the Mage Bird was made by a DeviantArt member named Chain of Stances. A Mage Dog was also shown, but didn't make it into the game until Epic Battle Fantasy 4. *In EBF3, Matt makes a reference to Pokémon after witnessing a Swift Crow's sand attack for the first time: "Pidgey used Sand attack! Accuracy fell!" In EBF4, he reacts to a Black Bird's melee attack with the comment: "Generic weak bird enemy used Wing Attack! It's not very effective..." *In a possibly unintentional Pokémon reference, the Thunderbird's design is somewhat reminiscent of the Legendary Pokémon, Zapdos. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes